


The Great Christmas Light Fight Of Detroit

by prcttyodd



Series: Christmas 2018 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas, Corny, Fluff, Human AU, Humor, M/M, SimKus, and the shipper, at least an attempt at it, it’s a CONCEPT, north is the best friend, oh yeah, romcom, what even is this, yep they’re humans in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Markus and Simon, (who moves in across the street just in time for the Christmas season), are very competitive about their Christmas lights...[Human AU]





	The Great Christmas Light Fight Of Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> just a general disclaimer that this is meant to be over the top and cheesy. you know me and my rom coms. think of the worst hallmark movie that you’ve ever seen and it MIGHT just equal this plot. but yeah. this is definitely my favorite of my Christmas one shots as of right now, it was certainly the most fun to write.

Markus didn’t think much of him when he first moved in. 

Sure, someone moving into the neighborhood was an “exciting” thing and all, but Markus didn’t really see it as all that big of a deal. People came and went, it was just life. 

Simon was no exception to this. When he moved in, Markus as well as the others living around the neighborhood greeted him as he made his transition into his house. Markus baked him a chocolate cake, that was his speciality. 

Simon was reserved and quiet from what Markus could tell. When he knocked on his door to say hello, the man greeted him with a smile, introducing himself in a soft voice, taking the cake. Markus smiled back. Most everybody that lived here was sweet. He would fit in just fine. 

Markus was the one in the neighborhood that everyone quickly came to love, the one that everyone knew even if they weren’t close to him in any way. 

He was considered the father of the place, even if he was single with no children, not even any pets. Regardless, he treated everyone around him like his family. He was always baking for them, always making them gift baskets. He was just naturally artsy and giving, it made for great gifts and also great friendships. 

“He’s cute, huh?” North, Markus’ best friend and next door neighbor joked, about Markus of course. She had been trying to find someone for Markus for the longest time, everyone that moved in being her targets. With Markus being into both men and women, she thought it would be easy, but she was mistaken. 

Many people had thought (and even still think) that the two of them were secretly together, but they had been friends for too long. If either of them felt anything beyond the realms of friendship, they would’ve known by now. But they didn’t. 

“Don’t start. He seems like a nice person. But then again, everyone here is. We didn’t really talk much, he seemed really shy.” Markus replied. 

“Well, he’s just in time for the Christmas light show.” North said with a smirk. 

Other than being the “neighborhood dad”, Markus was also known for his decorating during the Christmas season. Everyone decorated as well, but Markus always did the best job. Always. The way he decorated made everyone feel as though they should be paying just to look at it, it was so magical, something out of a movie almost. 

It all began the last week of November. So early, because it all took so long to get together. “The magic wasn’t all that simple”, as Markus had put it. 

Markus peered out of the window. Simon now lived in the house that was right across from his, there hadn’t been someone there in a long time. Even if everywhere else was pretty much occupied, it felt nice to have that house finally occupied. It felt so complete. 

Simon was currently lugging boxes and such into his new home, with the help of some movers. 

Markus didn’t realize how long he was staring, until North pokes him on the back of the neck. He jumped. 

“Oh, come on. You’ve never looked at anybody like THAT. Just admit it. You find him a little cute, don’t you? Don’t lie to me. I know when you’re lying.” She teased. 

Markus felt his face heat up. “You’re a fucking child. I hate you.” 

“Mhm. Love you too. I’m just saying, it’s fine to find somebody attractive, you know. You have to share you wonderful baking skills with somebody someday, you know.” 

“I share it with you. And everyone else who lives around here.” 

She shrugged. “Just saying. But I guess I won’t press you.” 

She winked at him, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. She was fucking insane. 

XX 

The crisp weather of October turned into the chilly weather of October all too quickly, for Markus especially. 

The way that the trees suddenly died, the way that it got darker much earlier than usual, they were all signs of winter approaching; and to Markus they also meant that it was time to start decorating. 

He not only started this early because it took so much time and effort, but also so that he got the most out of it. A lot of people decorated as soon as they could, so why not? 

He loved his decorating, he wouldn’t do it if he didn’t, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit that it could get quite tedious and tiring at some points. 

He sighed, going down up into his attic to retrieve some of the boxes. People often offered to help him out, but he always declined. This was just something that he felt that he HAD to do by himself. 

“The light show fame really gets to your head, huh?” North had once joked, to which he had chuckled. “You don’t even want people to help you out, you’re too good even for that.” 

“It’s not that. It’s just that it’s not really their job to decorate my house, that’s all.” 

“But they offered.” 

“And still, it’s wrong. At least to me. And that includes you too. I’m fine, I don’t even need your help. Thanks though.” 

“Wow, you don’t even want ME around?” She joked, but he was very obviously getting genuinely annoyed. “Yeah. Okay. Call me if you need anything.” 

XX 

Simon was quiet. Markus sometimes peeked out to look at him, but rarely ever saw him. Once in awhile, he would step outside to retrieve the paper or get in his car, but other than that, he was just simply there.

Markus didn’t quite know what his fixation with the man was. Maybe North was right, the man was pretty cute once you looked at him, and Markus couldn’t help but feel he was being weird about this. Watching him, really? When he could just go over and talk to him? The only conclusion that he could draw was that maybe he was nervous. Which wasn’t a very Markus thing. He was never afraid to people. Apparently, people he found attractive were an exception. 

He felt himself sigh as he untangled yet another string of wires. He couldn’t worry about his silly hormones and act like a damn teenager. He had decorating to do. 

XX 

It was about halfway through November, and Markus was doing pretty well in terms of decorating. The weather was slowly getting more and more chilly as the days passed, willing him to go quicker and get more done as quickly as he could. 

People were starting to put up their own decorations as well, small things compared to Markus’ home, but they were all still nice. It made the neighborhood feel so cozy and nice, like they were all one big family. 

Markus saw Simon was starting to decorate as well. He didn’t think much of it, at first. It was just another person putting up Christmas lights, no big deal at all. 

But as the days passed, Markus noticed that Simon was adding more and more to his house. It wasn’t just average and simple decorating anymore. People were complimenting Simon as they had always complimented him. 

Markus still hadn’t exactly worked up the courage to speak to the man just yet, so he just stood at the window, watching as Simon strung up his lights and decorations, a smile on his face. It was cute. Markus wouldn’t allow himself to think that, though. 

What was wrong with him? The man was just putting up lights. Sure, maybe he was acting a bit extra, but it was the exact thing that he had been doing for as long as he knew. Surely he couldn’t be… jealous? Markus jealous was an oddity that nobody ever really considered because it just wasn’t part of his character, but in this case, it could very well be plausible. 

“Come over now.” Markus barked into the receiver to North, who obliged immediately, and was over in record time. 

“What’s wrong? You sounded a little… distraught over the phone.” She said as he opened the door. 

“Come here.” He said, walking over towards the window. She followed, confused as all hell. 

“You see that? Look right across the street. Our new little neighbor seems to be a little… influenced by me.” He told her, pointing to Simon’s home, which looked amazing, but he would NEVER admit it. 

“Markus, are you kidding me?” His friend asked him, chuckling. “You’re not the only person in the world who decorates extravagantly, you know. Other people do it too.” 

“It just seems… I don’t know.” He trailed off, still staring at the window. 

North studied him for a moment before saying, “Oh, this is hilarious. You’re jealous. You’re Markus, who everybody loves. And you now have competition, I wouldn’t actually consider it competition, you’re just dragging it, but you’re jealous. You’re jealous that there’s another light show in town.” 

“It’s not like that. I-“ 

“Then what is it? You’re used to the focus always being on you. And you’re mad that somebody else is going to be getting it. You don’t even know the guy. I’m sure he’s not even doing it to be competitive. It’s the Christmas season. Cheer up, spread love like you always do.” 

“Look, you’re right. I don’t know him. And maybe I’m just jealous that he’s cute AND seems to be decorating better than I am. Is that what you wanted to hear?” 

She smirked at him. “That’s even better than what I wanted to hear. But still, there’s no need to be angry about it. Embrace it. You found somebody who decorates too much, just like you do. What’s wrong with that?” 

“Nothing. Whatever. He can have his lights.” He said, but his tone said otherwise. He was jealous, for whatever reason. Neither of them could fathom it. 

North rolled her eyes, very tired of this absolute petty horseshit. She loved Markus to death, but he had no reason to jealous, considering that he did the same thing that Simon was doing. The whole community watched him put up his damn lights as if he were going to be winning a cash prize for them, and nobody was ever angry about it. Markus never had this sort of relationship with a person, that was probably why he was confused as all hell. He was both attracted to the man(to some degree), and also quite jealous. Two emotions that he hadn’t had experience with for a long period of time. “Mhm. That’s why you called me over here just so you could tell me about it. Totally not jealous.” 

“I already said he can have his lights! I’m not mad! Whatever.” Markus grumbled, peering out of the window again. 

“Well, if this isn’t the love story of the fucking century.” North said as she opened the door and exited, walking back to her own home. 

XX 

Simon didn’t really take it to heart like Markus did, not in the least. He always decorated nicely, with a lot of lights. He thought it was cool that Markus did the same thing, it made him feel a little less extra. 

But it was obvious that Markus didn’t like him doing it too much. He often caught the man leering at him through the window, and each day he tried to add more and more lights, looking over at his house constantly, as if he were trying to one-up him. 

He didn’t regard it as anything at first, maybe he was just admiring it all, who knows. He wanted to go over and compliment him on his own decorations, but he was very reserved and didn’t know what he would say. Maybe he would bake something for him for Christmas, and that would be how he approached him. Markus had been the one to bake for him when he first moved in, after all. It would be nice to return the favor. 

But then, he heard Markus talking to the girl that lived next door to him, and heard her say “Yeah, well at least I’m not the one jealous and trying to do better than the guy you find find cute, yet also somehow a threat, across the street because of some Christmas lights.” It was in a joking matter of course, but why exactly joke about that sort of thing if it weren’t true, at least somewhat? 

It didn’t really click to Simon that she meant him, at first. But then, as he was standing on the ladder struggling to get another string up, he peeked across the street, where Markus was looking at him yet again, and studying the house. So he was in fact jealous. It only made sense, didn’t it?

Simon was reserved, he never really opened up to people or let people see his innermost personality, unless of course they made a staggering effort. But he wasn’t rude or cold towards anyone by any means, not even those that didn’t like him for whatever reason, that just wasn’t in his character in the slightest. But for whatever reason, this whole thing was amusing to Simon. Markus’ apparent “jealousy”? It was something that he had never expected, considering that the guy seemed so sweet. But it was hilarious, nonetheless. 

Simon knew it wasn’t some serious or awful hatred that would last for an entire lifetime, something that would end up in the two of them plotting and carrying out each other’s murders, but it was still ever so entertaining. 

Simon peeked across the street. Markus wasn’t at the window at the moment, but there was no doubt in Simon’s mind that the man would be back soon. 

“It’s on.” He said into the wind, and he was convinced that Markus could hear him. 

XX 

The “rivalry” between Markus and Simon was a silent one. Neither of them had ever verbally announced it to anyone, but they were sure as hell going at it. 

One would put a glowing Santa Claus on the roof, and the other would go out and get three to put up. 

The entire neighborhood watched in silence, not really sure what to think. Yeah, this was probably the most entertainment that they had in a long time. It was an odd chance up from previous years, but still interesting and entertaining. 

North didn’t talk about it with Markus, he never would speak on the topic when she brought it up, he was simply now a decorating machine. 

Simon usually spent a LOT on Christmas because of his decorating, and this year, he would be spending a ton more, all thanks to Markus. 

Markus wasn’t even thinking of cost at this point. Simon had shown that he was competing for best house, and he was going to keep going until he felt necessary. 

The whole thing was so petty, immature, and just a waste of so much time and money, but it didn’t matter. Markus was so very well known for this, he put so much time and effort into this every single year, of course he was going to get passionate about it. 

Simon’s house was coming together so well, Markus didn’t want to admit it, but it truly was. Not this his own was bad by any means, because it truly wasn’t, but keeping up with the blind man wasn’t all that simple. 

Markus once cared so much about his lights and which ones he used, where he placed them. But now, he lost all sight of that. He was just buying whatever would make him look superior. His house still looked nice, but it wasn’t exactly his vision.

He shrugged as he looked at his creation so far. He knew that there would be even more renovations to come very soon, but he would worry about that when it came to it. He glanced across the street, where Simon was just heading back inside. He had just added a sleigh with eight reindeer to his front yard. Who knows what special effects that the thing would do at night. 

He scowled. Well, looks like he needed to find something better than that. Tragic. 

XX 

Simon was sick of this. For some reason, he just wasn’t feeling lights today. But there were still some spots that he had to work on. 

He trudged outside, as he always did, to do the thing that he was accustomed to doing at this point. 

He didn’t even bother to look over at Markus’ new progress, if any. That was how out of it he was. 

He noticed that some of the lights lining the rooftop were getting a bit crooked, so he threw the new lights he had carried outside onto the lawn, and got a ladder. 

He climbed up, his full intention to fix the damn lights. But instead, as soon as he reached out to do so, the ladder fell, and so did he. 

XX 

Markus was the first to see it. Actually, he was the only one. He was peeking out as he always did, when all of a sudden, Simon fell off of his ladder and into the snow. Markus could even hear the thud of the impact of his body on the ground. He was on his stomach. 

He froze for a second, unsure of what to do; but then, when Simon wasn’t moving, he quickly ran outside. 

“Are you alright?” Markus asked, running up beside the man and turning him over to see if he was awake. Sure enough, he was. “Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?” 

“Ah.” Simon said, his hand flying up to his rib cage. “I think I’m fine.” 

“I think you’re in shock. Are you sure?” 

“I don’t need a hospital. I would tell you. Just help me get up, would you?” 

Markus did just that, but after he did, he helped Markus walk. But the two didn’t go inside Simon’s home. Instead, Markus took the man inside of his. 

He sat him down. 

“What are… you doing?” Simon asked, shivering a bit. Markus ran and grabbed a blanket. 

“Where does it hurt?” 

Simon pointed yet again to his ribcage. Markus pulled the man’s shirt up. He would normally get flustered, but his primary concern was the guy’s safety. 

Sure enough, there were bruises. Big, gross, and painful looking bruises. 

Markus helped Simon bandage himself, checking that everything was still in place; so that an ambulance didn’t have to be called. Everything was fine, much to both of their relief. 

“T… thank you.” Simon said. 

“Lay off the lights for a little while, huh?” Markus said, jokingly.

“Does that mean that you win?” Simon joked back. 

“So it really has been a competition this whole time, huh?” 

“Yeah, you think?? Don’t play that game with me. You know it was.” 

“Your house looks nice enough anyways. I don’t think you need to do anymore to it.” 

“I don’t think you need to either, yet you still do.” 

“Because… ah… forget it. How about a truce? You got ignored because of this. I mean, obviously there was never any actual bad blood, but it’s just getting stupid.” 

“Don’t blame it all on that. And yeah… you’re right. We don’t even know each other. I just thought of it as a friendly battle, you know?” 

“Hm, I didn’t think of it like that. But you’re right. And honestly, I’d love to get to know you more.” 

“Same here. And as for the truce, we don’t need one. There was never any actual harm done. Just us trying to see who could do it better. And we both created very good things, I must say.” 

“Same here.” Markus stood up, smiling at the man. “You want some hot cocoa?” 

Simon chuckled. “I’d love that.” 

Markus made them both a cup, and they both talked for hours, even long after they were done drinking. Simon was fascinating, to put it simply. And Markus, he was the sort of person that you just loved to listen to, no matter what they were talking about. They were both wrapped in blankets, laughing and talking as if they were old friends, totally forgetting about the world outside. They even exchanged numbers. 

Markus got up to turns his lights on. “It’s about that time.” He said, chuckling. 

“Can you go over and do mine? Even though I owe you.” 

“You don’t owe me. And I will.” 

Once it was completely dark out, Simon stood up, grabbing the sore parts of his body as he did so. “You know, I enjoyed this. I wouldn’t mind doing this again. Coming over here and having hot cocoa, and talking.” He smiled warmly, and Markus felt his heart flutter. He was cute. Fucking cute. 

“I would too. You’re welcome anytime. This is what goes on behind the scenes of the light show. Except… not talking. Just the hot cocoa.” 

“Yeah, and staring out of the window at me.” 

“Hey, I never-“ 

“It’s okay, I don’t think it’s weird at all. I thought it just added to this whole little ‘rivalry’ that we had, you know.” 

“Thought it was friendly.” 

“It was. Just not at first.” He smirked. “I’ll head out now.” 

“I’ll uh… I’ll walk you home. Might as well, because it gets slippery and I wouldn’t want you falling again.” 

“Thank you.” 

Markus did as he said, and walked the man home. Once they went outside, they saw a long line of cars, driving slowly to look at their houses. People were sticking their phones out of their car windows to take photos and videos. 

“See, it’s the most friendly thing you’ve ever seen, isn’t it? Christmas is truly magical.” 

It was the cheesiest thing that Markus had ever heard someone fucking utter. But for some reason, it just made his heart thump even faster and more rigorous in his chest. 

“Thanks for walking me home.” Simon said, and pulled the other man in for a hug. He leaned in for the shortest second, but then pulled away. Markus was quite disappointed. But he would take the hug. 

“Yeah, remember that you’re welcome over to mine anytime. And text me or call me if you need anything, I’ll come right over.” 

It had been a wild day, that much was for sure. Markus couldn’t wait to tell North every single detail of it.

**Author's Note:**

> that was the last DBH Christmas one shot that I had planned! the next two are going to be ace attorney, and they’re going to be up tomorrow because DAMN am I tired


End file.
